onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Treasure Battle!
Treasure Battle! это японская Gamecube игра, выпущенная в 2002 году. Сюжет игры вращается вокруг Рокки Хаттари, который оспорил Луффи и Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы в "Treasure Battle", чтобы выиграть их сокровище. Луффи соглашается с отводом, сокровище можно найти коллекцианируя карты. Игровые Персонажи *Портгас Д. Эйс *Альвида *Арлонг *Мистер 2 *Багги *Крокодайл *Дон Криг *Луффи *Михок *Нами *Мисс Оллсандей *Чоппер *Шанкс *Смокер *Тасиги *Санджи *Виви *Зоро *Рокки Хаттари История Существует специальный конкурс под названием "Битва за Сокровища" столкновение, которой происходит в Гранд Лайне на специальной серии островов. Газета Голубой Берри Время освещает события через Скалистые сердце. Мугивары, вместе с Виви и Эйсом, должны доверять друг другу и работать вместе в группе из двух членов и драться с помощью различных мероприятий, чтобы получить Treasure Cards. Treasure Cards сказал, что он может дать счастье его обладателю и может выполнить его пожелания и мечты. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, Виви, и Эйс решили конкурировать. Луффи и Виви вместе в паре. Зоро и Эйс, которые не были заинтересованы в сокровище, но их конкурентные стороны имелись, так что они присоединиться "только на победу". Санджи последовал за Нами, которая тоже решила участвовать в Битве за Сокровища. Чоппер был поражен слухом, что у Усоппа был план. Таким образом, команды были распределены. Геймплей Cценарий Сюжетные режимы. Существует 4 сюжета, на выбор: *Луффи и Виви 'Лёгкий режим' *Зоро и Эйс 'Нормальный режим' *Санджи и Нами 'Сложный режим' *Усопп и Чоппер 'Очень Сложный режим' Игроку предстоит 3 сражения за сокровищами подряд, то есть специальные мини-игры для 4, а затем лучшие в 3 раунда Битвы аз Сокровища в заключение. Битва за Сокровища это борьба между двумя командами. Команда, которая может успешно принести сокровище к цели, раньше другой команды выигрывает. После победы в Битве за Сокровища в режиме сюжета; вы получаете Карту Сокровища (Treasure Card). Матч Игрок выбирает этапы и персонажей. Режимы Игры Битва за Сокровища "Битва за Сокровища" является (для двух игроков в каждой) командной игрой, и игроки должны идти, захватывая сундук и положить его в ринге в конце каждого уровня на острове. После того, как пиратский корабль прибывает, опредиляется победившая команда. Команда может бросить сундуки друг с другом на ограниченном расстоянии, кидать их в направлении противника, чтобы напасть на членов противоположной команды, которые делают все возможное, чтобы захватить сундук с сокровищами и принести его обратно к своему рингу. Экран разделен в "Битва за Сокровища" по тому, как много игроков участвуют. В режиме одного игрока, полный экран позволяет получать приличное представление о действии, но если участвуют 2 — 4 игрока деление уменьшает поле зрения на чрезвычайно малое пространство, из-за чего может быть очень трудно определить, что происходит на самом деле. Драка "Драка" является игрой похожей на "Битва за Сокровища", за исключением того, что нет сундуков и арена более ограниченная. Каждая команда просто колотит противника, как можно сильнее, чуть меньше 3 минут. Все игроки отображаются на полном экране, который будет увеличивать и уменьшать масштаб в зависимости от распространения действий. Выживание Кунг-фу В "Выживание Кунг-фу" обе команды находятся на очень маленьком острове, где обитает большое количество тюленей. Та команда, которая побьет больше тюленей в течение определённого срока, побеждает. Вы можете идти прямо на тюленей и атаковать их в лицо, или если вы, выбираете Зоро вы можете напасть на них с кендо. Тюлени в основном беззащитны, но если вы стоите вокруг и делают очень мало, тюлени могут атаковать игрока, наприер, выбить его вниз плавником. Работа в команде по ралли В «Работа в команде по ралли» каждая команда имеет сундук, передавая его друг другу через пропасти, которые нельзя перепрыгнуть при переносе сундука. Гонка до конца — это осторожный баланс между риском получения преимущества над соперником и внимательностью на пути, чтобы избежать катастрофы. Напрямик "Напрямик" является индивидуальной гонка на конце каждого этапа гонки. Каждый игрок получает оценку на основе их положения на каждом промежуточном этапе и командные баллы суммируются в конце всей гонки. Гонка проводится вдоль ряда различных прыжков, лестниц, островов и узких проходов. Пиратский футбол "Пиратский футбол" это пираты, играющие в футбол. Этот мяч огромен и может сокрушить игроков, если они попадают под него. Они должны использовать свои ходы атаки протолкнуть мяч через цели на каждом конце. Каждая половина 90 секунд. Охота За Сокровищами "Охота за сокровищами" если игрокам интересно, они могут бегать по карте, пока не появится стрелка, направляющая их на сокровище. Прочее *The game presents Rocky Heart, a non-canon character present only in the game. Rocky talks a lot in English and plays guitar. *The game had an animated opening, an animated ending, and some drawn pictures (by original artists) with voice acting. Навигация по сайту en:Treasure Battle Категория:Видеоигры Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода Категория:Незавершённые статьи